


The hobbit: A welcome adventure

by mightyfinestride27



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Adventures before the quest, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Bilbo Is Awesome, Caring about gruff dwarves, M/M, Thorin's in for a surprise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-27 05:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mightyfinestride27/pseuds/mightyfinestride27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone in the shire knew of Bilbo Baggins adventurous youth. Gone months at a time with that blasted wizard. That was before he settled down and became a very respectable hobbit. Now that blasted wizard is back and bringing with him dwarfs, of all things. Bagginshield.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can bring tears to your eyes;  
> resurrect the dead,  
> make you smile,  
> and reverse time.  
> I form in an instant but I last a life time.
> 
> What am I?

My dear Frodo, you asked me once if I had told you everything there was to know about my adventures. And while I can honestly say I have told you the truth, I may not have told you all of it. While some of my adventures were the subject of bedtime stories, I expect you don't know an awful lot about after I met uncle Thorin. Now that you are old enough, I think it is time for you to know what really happened.

It began long ago. There was the old city of dale, its markets known far and wide. Full of the bounties of vine and vale, peaceful and prosperous, for this city lay before the doors of the greatest kingdom in middle-earth: Erebor.

Stronghold of Thror, king under the mountain, mightiest of the Dwarf Lords, Thror ruled with utter surety, never doubting his house would endure, for his line lay secure in the lives of his son and grandson.

Ahhh Frodo, the place we call home, Erebor. Built deep into the mountain itself, the beauty of this fortress city was and still is legend. Its wealth lies in the earth, in precious gems hewn in the rock, and in great seams of gold, running like rivers through stone. The skill of the Dwarves is unequalled, fashioning objects of great beauty out of diamond, emerald, ruby and sapphire.

Ever they delved deeper, down into the darkness. And that is where they found it. The heart of the mountain. The Arkenstone. Thror named it "the king's jewel" and took it as a sign, a sign that his right to rule was divine. All would pay homage to him, even the great Elvin king Thranduil.

But the years of peace and plenty were not to last. Slowly the days turned sour and the watchful nights closed in.

Thror's love of gold had grown too fierce. A sickness began to grow within him. It was a sickness of the mind. And where sickness thrives, bad things will surely follow.

The first thing they heard was a noise like a hurricane coming down from the north. The pines on the mountain creaked and cracked in the hot, dry air.

He was a fire drake from the north, a mighty fire-breathing monster. Smaug had come.

The city of men was destroyed, and much wanton death was dealt that day. However, it meant little to Smaug. His eyes were set on another prize. For dragons covet gold with a dark and fierce desire.

Erebor was lost, for a dragon will guard his plunder for as long as he lives.

Thranduil would not risk the lives of his kin against the wrath of a dragon and so no help came from the elves that day, nor any day since.

Robbed of their homeland, the dwarves of Erebor wandered the wilderness, a once mighty people brought low.

The young dwarf prince, Thorin took work wherever he could find it, laboring in the villages of men. But always he remembered, the mountain smoke beneath a full moon, the trees blazing like torches in the night. For he had seen bursts of dragon fire high in the sky and an entire city turn to ash. And he never forgave and he never forgot.

That, my dear Frodo, is where I come in.

For, by the power of the soul, and by the will of a wizard, fate decided I would become part of this tale.

It began…well it began as you might expect.

In a hole in the ground there lived a hobbit. Not a nasty, dirty, wet hole full of worms and oozy smells. This was a hobbit hole. And that means good food, a warm heath, and all the comforts of home.

And that morning I got an unexpected but not unwelcome surprise from an old friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Memory


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After you go through a fall I will take over.  
> All life will stall, or at least grow slower.
> 
> What am I?

Bilbo closed his eyes as he puffed out another ring of smoke and rested his wooden pipe onto his leg. It had been a good morning in all respects. A pleasant breeze blew from the south making it warm without being stiflingly so. The sun was shining its radiant light onto his face and the birds were chirping away blissfully.

His sister had only just visited, wanting his sympathy over what was becoming a very annoying pregnancy. Morning sickness was plaguing her particularly bad; and after nearly an hour hovering near the bathroom, she had announced that she was never letting her husband touch her again. Needless to say it took them both nearly half an hour to get their breath back, just imagining her husband's face if she told him that. They had enjoyable an early lunch before she decided to take her leave. As much as he loved her, her mood swings are too much for him to handle especially since she was prone to throw things at him for no reason.

She did however bring up a very interesting point. Now that she was content with her new husband and a baby around the corner, it was high time for him to get back out there and continue on with his adventures. She, of all people, noticed a certain dip in his focus at being cooped up at home for so long. "We are half Took after all dear brother, and Tooks are entirely too lively to be stuck in one place for too long." He could not argue with her for it was entirely true.

Whereas his sister, Primula, was more like their father, Bungo Baggins, Bilbo took more after their mother, one Belladonna Took. His mother was one adventurous little hobbit, settling down only when she became Mrs. Bungo Baggins. She would often tell tales of her travels, filling him with awe and wonder and an itch for adventure. Ever since he could walk, he would be exploring the forests and glades of the shire, searching for elves and fairies and coming home streaking mud and excitedly telling what he had found to an approving mother, much to his father chagrin.

When Gandalf requested that he come with him on an adventure after he had just come of age, he had leapt at the chance. It was a chance to leave the shire and explore places he had never been to before. He left the next morning, his neighbors watching on with disapproval, and his mother cheerfully waving him off with his father reluctantly biding him farewell, looking ready to protest any moment.

He saw many places, and grew wiser and stronger with every year he was away, occasionally visiting Bag End to share his adventures.

Everything was well until Bilbo reached his 39th birthday. The winter that year was the harshest it had ever been in the shire.

Great blizzards raged, and freezing temperature killed anything unfortunate enough to be outside and not by a blazing fire. Months and months passed that way and winter seemed unwilling to loosen its grip on the land. Soon the people had no choice but seek help from villages nearby. So they formed a band of hobbits which were to travel to the nearest human settlement and bargain for supplies, Bungo Baggins being one of them.

Unbeknownst to them, wolves, usually shy and non aggressive to human had suffered far greater hardship than they did. As food became scarce, the wolves had no choice but to start preying on anything they could find, including hobbits.

They attacked at dawn, as the party travelled easterly to the village of Bree. Before they knew what had happened two men were down and more swiftly followed. A total 7 hobbits lost their lives that day, Bungo Baggins included.

A loss of a soul mate is a terrible thing for a hobbit. Most only live a few more days before they follow their mate in death. Belladonna, however had a very good reason to hold onto life. She was with child. Bilbo's sister to be precise.

By the time Bilbo visited again, the land had thawed and the greenery covered the land once more.

Bilbo knocked on the door and was greeted by a very pregnant looking Belladonna. The instant he gazed upon her face, he knew something was wrong. She looked painfully thin, her arms like twigs and her face a sickly shade. The warm glow she once always had around her was gone and she swayed like a tree in the wind, looking ready to collapse any second.

She didn't say a word as he led her to the bedroom, only starting to speak as he helped her lay back.

"Oh, my Bilbo, you have missed so much while you were away," she whispered as he took a seat at her bed side.

And then she began to tell him everything; the seemingly endless winter, the new of her pregnancy, the mission to get supplies and finally the news of Bungo's passing.

As he sat there holding his mother's hand, tears streaming down his face, he knew that the only reason his mother was still alive was that she had not yet given birth. She would not have long after that.

Weeks and weeks went past with Belladonna growing weaker and weaker as the baby grew stronger and stronger. Until the day came.

Belladonna held her child once and gave her a name before letting death take hold. Bilbo was left to raise her alone, gaining no help from relatives and forced to abandon all hope of any more adventures.

Slowly but surely, the people started to see less of Bilbo, the weird young hobbit going around with that blasted wizard for years on end and more of, Bilbo, the very respectable hobbit, who alone raised the prettiest and kindest Hobbitess of the shire. He is also known far and wide as being wise, generous and an exceptional healer and storyteller.

Bilbo was pulled out of his muses when smoke collided with his face making him choke and his eyes sting. As he blinked to rid himself of the burn he happened upon a familiar figure.

"Gandalf! Good morning. I didn't expect to see you here," he said smiling happily up at the tall figure standing just beyond his gate.

"What do you mean? Do you wish me a good morning or do you mean it is a good morning whether I want it or not?" Gandalf gave him a small smile before continuing, "Or perhaps you mean to say that you feel good on this particular morning? Or are you simply stating this is a morning to be good on? Hm?"

"I mean that I have had a very good morning and hope that you have had the same fortune. It's a nice sunny day and I hope it will continue to the afternoon. It is also a very good morning for tobacco so please come take a seat," Bilbo said taking another puff of his pipe and gesturing to the empty seat next to him.

Gandalf chuckled, "Very good. Although I can't stay long," he said, taking a seat and the pipe offered to him.

A few moments passed in silence, content in each others company before Bilbo spoke up, "Not that I don't enjoy you visits but why have you come here? Anything I can help with?" Bilbo said directing a smile at Gandalf.

"Indeed, my dear Bilbo, I am looking for someone to share in an adventure," Gandalf asked.

"Oh really, tell me about this adventure. Last time I didn't ask you anything and we got chased by that group of cannibals trying to eat us for dinner."

"yes yes, lovely people."

"They tried to eat us, Gandalf. That's not nice in my books. "

"A difference in opinion then," He smiled at Bilbo who was giving him an incredulous look, "A little while ago I happened to meet a certain dwarfish individual who needed my expertise and knowledge in a little quest. I had hoped you would join me."

Bilbo looked thoughtful before replying, "I'll have to meet them first. Invite them round for dinner."

"Already have. Well, better be off, lots to do," Gandalf said, only to make his way to Bilbo's front door.

"What are you doing?" Bilbo said, rather concerned for his friends sanity.

"I'm leaving a little message for tonight. So they'll know where to find you," he said, using his staff to carve a strange but familiar looking symbol into the wood of the door.

"You better prepare a feast tonight Bilbo. I may have mentioned there will be food available and they'll raid the larder if you're not careful," he said pulling the gate opened and walking away briskly before Bilbo could say another word.

Bilbo signed and stretched before making his way back inside. He was going to need more food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Winter


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What two things can you never eat for breakfast?

Bilbo wiped his brow with the back of his hand as he finished setting the table. A bountiful spread now covered its surface; freshly baked bread, pastries and pies of various flavors like pork and beef, desserts from jam tarts to seed cakes, platters of meat and fish as well as a whole chicken and plenty of fruit and vegetables. After all, he wouldn't want to be accused of not providing the healthier opinions.

Although he doubted all of it would all be eaten by this evening, even with what he'd heard about Dwarven eating habits, his neighbors and would always appreciate a big breakfast, as well as his dear sister.

"A feast fit for a king. Is this enough of a feast for you old friend?" Bilbo thought, rather smug about what he had accomplished in the space of a few hours. Of course, some of it had already been made before Gandalf's visit but he'd never know that.

Primula had a ravenous appetite even as a child, but now it was positively scary. It is rather extraordinary and mildly disturbing how much food she is able to gobble up in one sitting, especially for being such a petite and slender women. He had even asked Gandalf to check her over once to see if she had any magical powers. On one unlucky day there was little food in Bag End and, as Bilbo found out, being hungry and pregnant isn't a good mix in the slightest. Needless to say, from that moment on Bilbo always kept his cupboards full. It was rather fortunate really, he would have never got all this food ready otherwise.

Bilbo sat down with a sigh and filled his plate, taking a large fillet of fish and drizzled lemon over it. He took a bite and was pleasantly surprises to find it tasted really good. He went to take another and nearly stabbed himself with his fork, startled by a ring on the door bell at the door.

He looked down longingly at his plate and turned his gaze back at the door and waiting a few second. It rang again.

He stood up and made his way to the door, silently hoping it wasn't one of his pesky neighbors who had smelled the food cooking and come over to 'investigate'.

He opened the door and there stood a dwarf whose head turned as the door opened. He was tall, at least by hobbit standards and his dark eyes glistened out from under rather bushy eyebrow. It didn't help that his head was completely bald, making his head shine like a polished egg in the dim light. The cloak he wore did nothing to disguise the burliness and strength of the body underneath and he looked like a very serious person. If it had been any other person was standing at the door, this dwarf would have seemed very intimidating indeed.

"Dwalin, at your service," he said in a deep voice, staring straight at Bilbo as if to assess him and accompanied that with a bow.

Bilbo bowed in response, maintaining the eye contact and said with no fear or nervousness, "Bilbo Baggins, at yours."

They continued to stare at each other, mentally willing the other to look away first. Dwalin was the first to break, seeming satisfied with whatever the aim of that activity was. His eyes, no longer bound, roamed around the contents of bag end and this curiosity and interest made his face look younger and lighter.

Bilbo had to resist the urge to chuckle and smiled at Dwalin.

"Please come on, make yourself comfortable," he said and Dwalin made his way into the hall, "if you wouldn't mind putting removing anything muddy at the door, that would be much appreciated."

Dwalin raised an eyebrow at him but did what he said regardless, removing his cloak and bag and hanged in on the peg, and took off his boots which were covered in a thick layer of mud.

"Am I the first to arrive?" Dwalin said gruffly as they made their way to the kitchen.

"Yes, and I don't suppose you could tell me how many are coming?" Bilbo said a little embarrassed at having to ask his own guest this.

At Dwalin's surprised look, Bilbo flushed and said sheepishly, "Gandalf failed to mention how many were coming? Just that I would be needing lots of food. I just I hope I made enough."

As they reached the kitchen, Dwalin looked like he was trying very hard not to let his mouth drop open. He swallowed and rubbed his mouth with the back of his hand as if to wipe away drool.

"Aye lad, this be more than enough. The company numbers only thirteen, not including you and mister Gandalf," he grunted as he sat down at the table. Bilbo being a good host, discretely removed his plate from the table (placed in on the side out of view) and got his guest a drink of beer at his request. He watched as his guest piled his plate full and tucked in, obviously enjoying every mouthful. They exchanged small talk as Dwalin ate and filled his glass occasionally.

Dwalin didn't know what to make the halfling, Bilbo Baggins. The hobbits he had met on his journey up here had shied away from him as if he was some sort of monster and refused to meet his eyes, despite the fact that he could feel their eyes fixate on him through the back of his cloak. "Cowards, the lot of them", he had thought as he trudged up the path looking at the houses as he passes. The only one's that seemed to view him with anything other than fear and suspicion was the little hobbit children. They looked at his curiously from doorways and badly chosen trees, not seeming scared of the gruff dwarf. One little girl even gave a little wave at him as he passed, before she was ushered into the house by a women, her mother, who gave a fearful look back at him and slammed the door of the house shut. Truthfully, when the door opened, he half expected another cowardly hobbit to appear and the door to slam in his face. He couldn't have been more wrong. The golden-haired hobbit showed no sign of fear as he introduced himself, he even seemed happy to meet him. His gaze issued a challenge to the unsuspecting hobbit, a test of worth which the hobbit passed with flying colors. He had gained a smidgen of Dwalin's respect without even knowing it. It also worked in his favor that he had prepared such a bountiful spread, the best meal Dwalin had in many years, even decades.

Not five minutes after Dwalin arrived, there was another ring at the door.

Bilbo turned to Dwalin and asked, "Who do you think this is?"

"Balin, my brother," Dwalin said, stroking his beard but said no more on the matter.

Bilbo opened the door for the second time this evening to find an entirely different looking dwarf. He is older looking and had a shock of white hair on his head and beard donned in red robes. Unlike Dwalin, he seemed kinder, gentler as he looked at Bilbo.

He smiled and, like Dwalin, bowed.

"Balin, at your service," he said smiling kindly.

"Bilbo Baggins, at yours," Bilbo said and directed him to do the same as Dwalin. He saw his brother's cloak on the peg as he pinned his up next to it and removed his shoes.

"My brothers already here I see."

Dwalin stood up as Balin entered the room and they seemed delighted to see each other, both already chuckling like little children.

"Evening brother," Balin said a wide smile on his face.

"By my beard, you're shorter and wider than the last time we met," Dwalin said, in a teasing tone.

Balin instantly replied, "Wider, not shorter," he winked "Sharp enough for both of us" making them both laugh.

They clasped each others shoulders and with a resounding thud, their foreheads collided. Bilbo winced to himself because that had to have hurt, but it seemed to not affect them at all.

Balin sat down with Dwalin and they talked with each other quietly only pausing to accept the drinks that Bilbo offered.

There was another ring at the door which made them pause their conversation.

"I'll just get it, one second," Bilbo said already down the hall without them noticing.

Door opens and this time two dwarfs stood at Bilbo's door. The one on the right had striking golden hair which had plates woven through it, clasped with rings of metal. His beard was trimmed into a short beard which barely reached halfway down his neck and a braided mustache hung down either side of his mouth. His counterpart was what seemed like his opposite. His hair was a dark brown and completely free of braids and beads. Whereas the golden-haired one had a beard, his was still just stubble. They both, however, had the same mischievous and cheeky gleam in their eyes like the one Bilbo use to see so often in his own mother. it was a joy and very refreshing to see. Bilbo took an instant liking to them and he felt the corner of his lips pull up into a warm smile.

"Fili," said the golden-haired one,

"and Kili," said the other.

They both finished with a cheeky, "at your service," and a bow.

"You must be mister Boggins,"Kili said.

"It's baggins, baggins with an a. Just call me Bilbo, though, Mister Baggins makes me sound so old," Bilbo said with an exaggerated sigh which make them both grin.

"Are we late?"Kili said while taking a look around the door frame.

"No, you two are the third to arrive, after Mister Dwalin and Mister Balin. Please come in, suppers on the table," he said making an inviting gesture for the two to come into the warm of the hobbit hole.

They raced for the kitchen as if orks were on their tail, before they were pulled back by their collars.

"Aah aah, shoes off first," Bilbo said, having let go of their collars and made them turn to face him. They looked properly chastened and despite being fully grown men, looked like little kids being told off by their parents for something.

Bilbo raised one eyebrow at them, trying valiantly to hold back the smile that threatened his fake angry expression. Bilbo could see the tension in their bodies melt away so clearly it wasn't very successful.

"I can see the mud on them from here,"he said pointing to their boots. He watched them as they got out of their boots before adding, " leave your possessions here as well please."

"Can we go?" they both moaned after they had hung up their cloaks and stripped themselves of their possessions. Bilbo couldn't help but again compare them to little kids and this time he couldn't resist a smile.

"Fine, go," he said and before he could blink they were being greeted by Dwalin, who swung his arm around Kili's shoulders as they made their way to the kitchen. Balin and Dwalin clearly knew the two young dwarves and already Bilbo could hear lively conversations between them in the kitchen. Their tone was fond, as if they were conversing with their favorite nephews. Bilbo was about to join them when there was another ring at the door.

Bilbo opened it and an avalanche of dwarfs came tumbling through the opened door. There was six of them all together and they looked less than pleased to get piled on top of each other, adamantly voicing their displease with grumbling and the like. They looked like they had tried to listen in with their ears pressed to the doors wood before the object they had leaned on had moved suddenly. Behind them stood Gandalf, clad in his usual attire of grey and was leaning casually on the staff, as if six dwarfs piled on a doorstep was a usual sight. He was looking at them bemused, as if he couldn't work out why they didn't move after he rang the doorbell. He ducked his head to meet Bilbo's gaze and smiled the most innocent of smiles, despite the less than impressed look on his face.

After that, chaos ensued.

Bilbo sat perched on a chair, looking on with part amazement, part amusement and part disgust, having long since given up on trying to control the madness, despite the urge to correct them to their appalling table manners. It was a lot easier to let them have their fun after a long journey than nitpick them every five minutes, which no one would enjoy. Although he did draw a line at Fili walking on the table. To all the dwarves surprise, Fili did what Bilbo asked without complaint. Normally only Thorin or their mother Dis could get them that controlled. They said nothing to the hobbit, just stared at him in reluctant awe as Fili climbed off the table and walked around instead of over.

About thirty minutes in, Bilbo asked when the last of the party was coming. Dwalin answered through half a chicken leg that he is at a meeting with their kin in the north and would be here shortly. Seeing the ever depleting table of food, Bilbo got a massive plate and started to fill it with everything that he could want. The dwarves looked on but didn't comment. After it was full to beyond capacity, Bilbo found an unused closet out of the way and hid it in there.

"They will properly forget to save some," He thought, given the rate they were going. His stomach growled with hunger. He had thought that he could have something to eat before they arrived and it felt rude of him to eat the food that he made for them. "I'll eat later."

The merriment's continued for another hour before a ring cut through the laughter and cheer. It was the door and could only be the last of the company.

Bilbo opened the door and there stood...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lunch and dinner!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The more you take, the more you leave behind. What are they?

Thorin grumbled as he trudged up another damned hill. "Just how many bloody hills does this place have?" Thorin thought cursing the grey wizard that gave him instructions that the house would be at the top of the hill. Which hill?! This land seemed to be one hill on top of another and there was scarcely a patch of space that didn't have on it a mount of some kind or another. Even the grassy meadows full of wild flowers that he could smell faintly from the dirt path he was walking were littered with earth mounds created by moles.

As he walked he wondered vaguely whose idea it was to design the building exactly the same way. It seemed as if he had passed the same houses multiple times, although he knew from little distinguishing features that they were different. It was frustrating that he could navigate through many miles of dangerous and sometimes demanding terrain but the halfing's land could stump him so much. It was the fourth time that he had gotten lost in only 30 minutes of walking.

He turned a corner and in front of him stood what looks like a field of growing Cauliflower. He clenched his teeth painfully before turning on his heel and walking away. Had he been paying more attention to his surroundings and not his own frustration, he would have seen the rather sizeable bump in the road in front of him. He didn't unfortunately, although in time he would consider that bump in the road a blessing. He didn't even have time to raise his hands to protect himself before he face planted the ground with a thump. To pour salt into the wound, a sizeable pool of water had collected in that spot that very afternoon. It soaked into his hair and shot up his nose so he could taste dirt in the back of his mouth.

Later that evening he would lament to himself that the actions he did next were not becoming of a prince of Erebor, and he only hoped not one was present to witness it.

Unluckily, at that time, Mrs Bingles was pleasantly dreaming in the house next to where Thorin was standing, heard the commotion. She was startled awake by a roar that would haunt her for many nights to come. It was a noise, Mrs Bingles told her friends the next day, that sounded as if a creature roaring at her in rage while simultaneously choking on a mouthful of water. It gained her a mix of sympathy and concern from her fellow hobbit, thinking a wolf or something had invaded Hobbiton again. No one to this day knew that it was just an irate dwarf shouting his frustrations to the world in the dead of night. It was only many years later did Thorin tell Bilbo of this incident, and as soon as bilbo got his laughter under control he was kissed until he was breathless. Had he known that he would get this reaction he would have told him sooner.

Now back to Thorin, still mad and frustrated. He wiped his face as best he could with wet clothing and continued on back down the dirt path. He walked about 100 meters and happened upon a house that he hadn't seen the first time around. He blinked. It was nice, far nicer that the other houses he'd seen. It was in the characteristic style that the halflings seem to favor, a house carved into the hillside, but this one was done in workmanship far better than the others he had seen. The doors and windows were at a far better quality and he could see the care and attention that went into every joint and frame being a workman and a blacksmith himself. As a building he estimated it around 60 maybe 70 years old, but the care that went into keeping the paint fresh knocked years off and all the small cracks in the walls had been meticulously mended. Even the garden was well kept, and although Thorin who did not care much for greenery, preferring the hard beauty of stone and metal, he could appreciate just how nice the garden looked. It was a house that was clearly well loved and cared for.

He moved closer, squinting his eyes at the door, having noticed a faint glowing coming from the centre. He moved closer still until he was pressed up against the gate and could finally made out what the source of the glowing was. Ha ha! He thought triumphantly staring at the door with a sense of accomplishment. Finally! The runes carved into the wood indicated that inside was a burglar for hire, and this was the place that Gandalf had talked about.

He opened the gate slowly and approached the door. He pressed the door bell firmly and waited, turning slightly to examine the garden and house some more.

The door swung open and Thorin turned to greet in. The creature on the other side of the door was a sight to behold. It was a halfling, young in face but old in the eyes, with thick golden curls that flowed down to his shoulders. Wide green eyes gazed back at him, a lovely forest green colour. They contrasted perfectly against his pale cream skin and flushed cheeks with plump pink lips, which thorin was tempted to touch to see if they were indeed as soft as they looked. The halfling looked at him with surprising warmth, for a stranger who was also a dwarf. It was very uncommon to have that reaction. It should unnerve him really, for many had attempted to deceived him and betrayed his trust under the guise of a friendly smile and a kind word. Instead it created a spark of warmth in the heath of his heart. It was a gentle heat, so easily to extinguish and yet had the potential to grow into a raging inferno, hotter that the smelts of Erebor.

It was a comfortable silence as they took stock of each other. He could feel the halfing's eyes run over his form, with surprising care, as if he was looking for injuries. His eyes scanned upwards then to his face and studied in intensely. Thorin smirked at him slightly and in response his cheeks flushed a pretty pink and he averted his eyes.

The dusting of red on the halfing's cheeks faded after a moment and he turned back and his eyes instantly went upwards to his hair. He stared. Thorin couldn't quite distinguish the look on his face. It was like he couldn't quite keep his face on one emotion. Surprise, bewilderment and most of all amusement flitted on his features before it went blank again.

He opened his mouth to speak but what came out was something altogether different.

"Pffft-," he said instead. He clamped his hand over his mouth but it didn't stop his shoulder from shaking in unrestrained laughter.

Rage build up inside him. This halfling was laughing at him. Him! He deserved more respect than being laughed at by a gentle creature that would probably run away at the first sign of danger. He glared at the creature who stopped laughing instantly.

The halfling had the decency to look apologetic, " My utmost apologies, master dwarf," he said in a voice like honey, sweet and calming,"It was just..." he said, gesturing to the top of his head. Thorin reached up and realized what the hobbit was talking about. A number of leaves must have become lodged in his hair when he fell and a lot of them were pointed up and out like a made shift crown. It must look mightily silly from the hobbits point of view. He felt the anger drain out of him and he sighed. Running a hand got a lot of the leaves out and after most of them were gone he turned back to the hobbit, who stood watching him.

Halfling bowed, "Bilbo baggins, at your service," he said eyeing him warily. He probably wondered whether Thorin was still angry with him, for he gave no indication otherwise.

Throin stared at him for a second. As a prince he was taught that he bowed to no man, hobbit or otherwise. In dwarf culture it was a matter of status. You bow to your betters and while age had a part, it was where you stand in society that determined who you bow to. Back in Erebor, he would only bow to his own family and those he considered worthy. It was something that his nephews would have been taught at an early age, but with the fall of Erebor there seemed little point. His nephews for example bowed at anyone and everyone they met, even beggars on the street. It was a matter of respect, a bow.

"Thorin, son of Thain," his head tilted in a small bow,"At your service."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Footsteps


End file.
